Valorarme
by RoseMarie21
Summary: Goku y Milk tienen una discusion por temas sin fundamento, ¿Que sucederá?


**Como dije en el fic anterior, el siguiente seria de Goku y Milk, espero les guste x3 Ah si, será como en Mexico "Milk" porque asi lo vi y pues no le pondre "Chi-chi" ya me acostumbre a Milk**

* * *

-¡Adiós Milk, voy a entrenar!

-¡Alto ahí Goku!

-¿Q-qué pasa?

-¿No has notado algo?

-¿Qué?

-Has olvidado... no lo se, agradecer mi arduo trabajo, hace como 3 semanas que no me dices "Estuvo delicioso" o "Gracias Milk".

-¿De verdad? No lo había notado...

-Sí. No lo habías notado. Ya lo se.

-Pero..

-¡Tal vez debería de ir con alguien que en verdad me aprecie!

-¿De que hablas? Milk, no estaras en tu...

-¡No! ¡Lo único que tengo es que, no lo se, NO ME HAS AGRADECIDO NADA DE LO QUE HAGO!

-Oye...

-Lavo tu ropa, preparo tu comida, gasto miles por ti, y tu, no me dices ¡Ni gracias!

-No te alteres tanto...

-¡Si me altero! ¡Me voy de aquí!

-¿Qué?

-Con alguien que de verdad me aprecie.

-Pero Mi- La puerta se cerró.

Milk se fue a la cuidad donde vivía Bulma.

Llegó a su casa, donde Bulma le preguntó que pasaba.

-Lo siento Bulma, tuve una pelea con Goku, ¿me dejarías estar aquí un tiempo?

-Claro, pero... ¿Eso está bien?

-¿Qué cosa?

Entonces Goku llegó (telentrasportandose, obviamente)

-Milk, yo...

-No Goku, vuelve a casa. Ya te lo dije, adiós.

-Pero yo...

-¡Vete!

Y asi como dijo, se fue.

-Milk, ¿de verdad está bien?

-Sí... Creo

-¿Crees?

-Así es.

-¿Quieres... estar sola?

-Sí.

-Bueno, nos vemos luego.

-Sí, gracias.

Bulma dejó a Milk sola, en sus pensamientos.

Mientras tanto, en casa de Goku...

-Vaya, en verdad está molesta, pero ¿Por qué?

-_Has olvidado agradecer mi arduo trabajo.-_ Recordó sus palabras.

* * *

-_Ya me voy Milk, vamos Goten. ¿Quieres venir Gohan?__  
_

_-¿El baño esta listo? Vamos a bañarnos, Goten._

_-Milk, ¿Ya está lista mi ropa?_

_-¿Ya terminaron de comer? ¡Vamos a entrenar!_

Recordó todas esas veces, en las que, ciertamente olvido agradecerle, ni una señal de agradecimiento.

-Oh, Milk... ¿Que hice?

Pasó varios días pensando, en mil y una formas para disculparse, y finalmente se le ocurrió.

* * *

Era una mañana tranquila, Milk despertó como siempre a las 8:30, y encontró algo sobre la sabana, una rosa y una carta

_Querida señorita:_

_Me he enamorado de usted. Es tan hermosa, es tan agradable, es tan... única. ¿Sabe quien soy? _

_Soy el hombre con el que ha estado casado 19 años, ese idiota que usted ha mantenido 19 años, sí, ese idiota, ese llamado Goku, señorita, ahora entiendo el mal que le he hecho, los errores, los grandes y estúpidos errores que he cometido. Quiero que sepa que es la mujer que amo, la única que amo y amaré. Me gustaría pedirle disculpas de la manera más atenta posible, si usted está de acuerdo, le invitaré a un desayuno, aquí mismo, en el valcón de la habitación en la que está ahora mismo._

_-El dicho antes, Goku. _

Ella estaba a punto de llorar, ¿De verdad Goku había escrito eso? Era algo tan hermoso. Demasiado para ser escrito por Goku ciertamente.

Salió al valcón dicho antes, y lo vió ahí, en una pequeña mesa, la cargó y la llevó a una silla ahí, le sirvió un plato de Spagetti, del que el también comía.

Sorbieron un fideo y sus labios se unieron (N/A: Bien la dama y el vagabundo xD). Goku estaba nervioso, ¿Le correspondería o cortría el beso? Ella se preguntaba lo mismo, opto por corresponderle. Él se puso muy feliz por eso.

El beso fue cortado por falta de aire.

-Lo siento mucho Milk. No pensé en tí, ahora te lo digo. Muchas gracias. Por todo. Por casarte por un idiota como yo. Por tolerarme. Por amarme.

-No, creo que exageré.

-Un poco... Pero eso ya no importa. Oye...

-Dime.

-¿De verdad te irias con otro hombre?-Dijo con una cara tan inocente como tierna.

-¿Qué?

-Dijiste "Me iré con alguien que me aprecie"

-No, solo estaba alterada. No pude encontrar mejor esposo.

-Y yo mejor esposa. Es mas, de no conocerte, ni me hubiera casado, y quien sabe que hubiese pasado, bueno, Gohan y Goten no existirían.

-Tienes razón. Me alegro de conocerte.

-Yo también.

-Goku, te amo.

-¿Qué es te amo de verdad?- Dijo "siguiendo la corriente" como cuando fue su pelea.

-Esto.- Pero esta vez no fue un beso en la mejilla, ahora fue en los labios.

* * *

**Fin:3 ¿Que tal? les gusto? mucho drama okno bueno, espero les haya agradado**

**Hasta otro fic!:D**


End file.
